Affections for Kagome pt 1
by Sugarhon
Summary: Well finally i get a chance to submit one of my Inuyasha fanfics. This is my first one ever written. I hope you like it. It will go kind of slow at the begining but gradually it will get better. Hope you like it. Please REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Affections of Kagome

**Affections of Kagome**

**Chapter 1: Kagome's Thoughts**

** It started like any other day for Kagome Higurashi when she woke up and went to school except that she knew her life**

** wasn't normal at all. She keeps remember about her life all the time when she over at her era. She knew full well that as soon **

**as she got home from school she needed to leave to go to Inuyasha. She found herself smiling and blushing as usual when she **

**thought of Inuyasha. School was finally over with and she continued to think about what her life has become. A lot more **

**interesting than what her life was like before she fell through the well 3 years ago, I am making her 18 in my story, yet she **

**was never disappointed. However she would always wonder if Inuyasha would ever get over Kikyo. That is what she decided **

**would always bug her until Inuyasha made his choice. She feels that Inuyasha does have some kind of feelings for her but will **

**he show it. That is the question. She couldnt count the times when she would see him run off to go see Kikyo. Then there was **

**that time when she beat InuYasha to the spot. She saw Kikyo sleeping in the tree and for the first time felt pity for her. She **

**looked so sad when she was sleeping. When she woke up however she was so cold that it had actually scared her to the point **

**of wishing that InuYasha could talk sense to her. However Kikyou had casted a spell to make her invisible to InuYasha. So **

**when Kikyo had tried to drag InuYasha down to hell with her som sort of power coursed there her and when she angry she **

**stole some of the souls away from Kikyo. Then there was the time when Kikyo had stolen the Shikon Jewel away from her and **

**when Naraku attacked them only to find out that Kikyo had given him all the shards and yet InuYasha still forgave her. She **

**will never understand why Inuyasha did that. Yet no matter what InuYasha has always been there for her and she has always **

**been there for him. " So i guess that is something worth while to look forward too." With that thought in her head Kagome **

**walked home, got her stuff packed and headed over the feudal era. There was the usual calming blue light and then she landed **

**over to the feudal era and got out of the well to go see the others. However just as she got out of the well she already had a **

**feeling that today wasn't going to be normal at all. "Yes something about today seems very happy, but what could that be? Oh **

**well I guess I will find out eventually," replied kagome to herself and walked on to meet her friends.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch

Ch.2 InuYasha's Words and Koga's Plan

Meanwhile at the village InuYasha is anxiously awaiting Kagome's arrival when Miroku comes up to him. "Hey InuYasha what are you doing besides running a hole in the dirt waiting for Kagome?" "That is none of your business monk," replied InuYasha. "Oh come on I am not that dumb. I know that you have fallen in love with Kagome and plan on asking her to become your mate," laughed Miroku. InuYasha just starred at him shocked that he had figured it out so quickly and eventually asked, "How did you figure it out so fast?" "Oh I have noticed it for a very long time. However I am very surprised. I thought you would of gone to Kikyo by now," remarked Miroku. "I thought I would of too but it was when Kikyo almost killed her that I found out that I love Kagome so much," explained InuYasha. "Even more than Kikyo InuYasha?" asked Miroku. " Listen to what I am about to say. Yes it is true that Kikyo and I had a loving relationship but it has been fifty years since than. The Kikyo now is filled up with hatred and made from graveyard soil. Also Kikyo didn't love me as a hanyo. She wanted me to become human that way she wouldn't be hated by the villagers. However Kagome has always accepted me for who I am. She has always stayed by my side through good and bad times," replied InuYasha. "So that means you are going to ask her when she gets back doesn't it?" asked Miroku.

As they were talking Kagome was walking and eventually saw Sango in a clearing and yelled at her from where she was. "Oh Kagome there you are. I was hoping that you would come back soon. Come on everyone else is at the village," replied Sango as she grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her to the village where everyone was waiting. When they got there Kagome was greeted by a small blur jumping on her shoulder. "Kagome you are back and while you were gone InuYasha hit me on the head," replied a very happy Shippou. "Now were you doing anything to make you upset? Were you calling him names?" asked Kagome gently. Shippou made a weak smile and started turning red. Kagome gave him a look that said," you know better." When everything got settled InuYasha walked up to her and asked her if she would walk with him. She agreed and the two started walk down the path towards the sacred tree. "Hey InuYasha why did you want to walk with me? " asked Kagome. " Well the thing is I want to ask you something," replied InuYasha. "Well what is it?" asked Kagome getting a little nervous. "Kagome will you become my mate?" asked InuYasha. At first Kagome just starred at him then replied with a hug, kiss and smile," Yes I will be your mate. I love you so much" With that the two just sat next to the sacred and held each other.

Meanwhile in the wolf's den Koga is planning on how to get Kagome back. "Oh I know how I am going to do it. First thing I need to meet with some sort of sorcerer or sorceress and manipulate Kagome's mind to where she doesn't love that mutt anymore. It will be so perfect that they will never know what will hit them," smirked Koga as he went in search of such a person to start his plan into action.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch

**Ch. 3 The Wedding and Kenomaru **

**For the next several days' people were getting ready for InuYasha and Kagome's wedding. Sango and Kagome were busy trying to get a dress and then Kagome got an idea and soon thought of going back to her time and getting a dress. Well she went there and found this old dress in her attic took it out of a trunk and brought it back to the feudal era for remodeling. While with Inuyasha he too found a thing to wear to the wedding and ended up getting help from Miroku. Until finally the fantastic day came and soon InuYasha was watching Kagome walking up the isle to him in a white redone kimono that used to be a dress from the future. Finally their vows were said and finally went on their way to back down the isle to begin their honeymoon. However just as things were about to go as planned a man started walking towards them and introduced himself as Kenomaru. "Hi Kenomaru welcome to our village. What can we do to help you?" asked Kaede. "Well you can start by telling me which one of you is a priestess call Kagome," Kenomaru responded. When Kagome showed herself Kenomaru threw something on Kagome and made her faint. "Hey what the hell do you think that you are doing!" yelled InuYasha franticly. "Isn't it obvious? I am taking this girl with me for if I do I am promised a big reward. So if you desire her come and get her," challenged Kenomaru. With that Menomaru left them to wonder where Kagome would be.  
Yes I know that is a short part of the story but I couldn't think of anything else to put into this chapter. Please give me a break people. This is my first time. I promise that it will get much better as you go along. Well that is all let me know how it is. Thank you for your reviews so far. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Kenomaru Controls Kagome

**Chapter 4: Kenomaru Controls Kagome**

**(_Okay everyone I finally figured out what to do with my story. So all the chapters are updated and ready to be read. In my head I went ahead and finished this story on paper but I still want inputs from you. So please don't stop so far a lot has changed in my story so hope you still like it.)_**

**At first everyone was shocked so they didn't say much, but once they got it out of their system everyone was frantically getting their stuff together in order to prepare for the fight to get Kagome back. When everything was ready Shippou went up to InuYasha and said," Hey InuYasha maybe we should go and find Koga. As I know that you hate to admit it, but he is fast and plus he will stop at nothing when it comes to Kagome." "Yeah I know that. I do hate to admit it but we might need his help to find her. So first stop is going to be the wolf den. Lets go everyone!" yelled InuYasha.**

**Meanwhile Kenomaru is holding an unconscious Kagome when he stopped and remembered something," If I want to make her forget about her love for InuYasha I should do it when she is asleep." So he put her down on the ground and began speaking in a different language to begin the spell. Soon the spell was complete and right when Kagome woke up she looked at him with a face of confusion. "Um who are you and where is that baka InuYasha?" asked Kagome. "I am a friend of Koga's and he sent me to get you for the wedding you are going to have. You accepted his proposal since InuYasha left you for Kikyo," replied Kenomaru as he chose his words carefully. "He left me huh. Well I do love Koga a lot I really do," replied Kagome who was very hurt. "Yes and will you also obey me from now on along with Koga?" asked Kenomaru. Kagome's eyes began to fade and answered unconsciously," Yes I will serve you and only you master." "Will you serve me even if it means that you have to kill InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippou?" asked Kenomaru. "Yes master Kenomaru," replied a hypnotized Kagome. "Perfect now let us go to Koga who anxiously awaits your arrival my dear," insisted Kenomaru. Kagome got back to her normal voice and replied," Yes of course we must go at once." Kenomaru picked Kagome up on his back and went to the wolf's den to put his true intended plan into action unknown to anyone.**

**_(So there it is I hope that you enjoyed it. I know that it is a little small but the bigger chapters are coming and I hope that you will continue to review my story.)_**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch

Ch.5 A New Marriage

When Kagome and Konemaru got to the Wolf's den Koga greeted them with open arms," Hello Kagome are you okay? I was hoping that since the mutt face left you for someone else that you would reconsider." "Well since InuYasha did leave me I would be delighted to marry you," replied Kagome. "Fantastic! Well what is everyone waiting for? We have a wedding to get ready for," shouted Koga. "First there is something I need to tell you Koga," requested Konemaru. "Very well then. Kagome would you please go wait outside and I will get you when it is time to get ready?" asked Koga. Kagome nodded her head and walked outside to wait for Koga. "Okay now that she is gone there is something I need to tell you," replied Konemaru. Koga nodded his head and sat down to listen to what Konemaru had to say. "WHAT! They are married. How did you get her away from that mutt? Does she even remember that she is married to him?" asked Koga a little worried. "OH don't worry about it I fixed it up just fine," reassured Konemaru. Koga smiled and went on talking about how he is going to make Kagome so happy to where she doesn't even remember InuYasha.

Meanwhile with InuYasha and the gang who are searching with all their might to try to find Kagome until InuYasha shouts," Hey I found Kagome's sent! I can lead us to her no problem." "Okay then let's go!" shouted Sango. They went as fast as they could to get to Kagome. However it would take them eight months before they could find her and when they do it will be the biggest surprise of their life."

_(So there it is. I won't be able to do anymore for sometime because I will be in Texas but if I can I will most certainly try to do some so I guess this is goodbye for one-week thanks for all of your reviews. I had a hard time with this one. So please help me with more suggestions thank.)_


	6. Chapter 6

Ch

**Ch. 6 A Mother to be**

**After 8 long months of looking for Kagome they finally got a tip on her. They had heard that she was traveling with a wolf **

**tribe and they were hoping that it was Koga's tribe. They just went on and on until InuYasha picked up on her sent and **

**told everyone that she is just straight ahead. They told him to go ahead and find her and make sure that she is okay. When **

**he found her he ran up to her and said how happy he was to see her. What he got in response was shocking. "Why do you **

**care what happens to me! You left me for Kikyo!" screamed Kagome. InuYasha just looked stunned and asked," What are **

**you talking about? We are married Kagome." "No we are not. You married Kikyo 8 months ago. I was one of the **

**bridesmaids. I married Koga who loves me a lot more so leave me alone!" cried Kagome. InuYasha looked hurt and **

**confused. However what he doesn't know is that it is Konemaru that is controlling her mind. Yet deep down she is trying **

**to fight it and InuYasha doesn't even notice that she is pregnant at all until she doubles over in pain. "Kagome are you **

**okay?" asked InuYasha. Just as all of this is happening Koga, Miroku, and Sango walked into the situation. Koga believed **

**that InuYasha had hurt Kagome and ran for her in defense. Sango looks at her and realizes what is happening to her **

**sister. "Hey guys would you stop fighting and get over her. Kagome needs to go to a healer or a priestess that way a baby **

**can be delivered. I have no idea whose it is. It might be Koga's but I don't think he wants to travel with humans and it yet **

**also might be InuYasha's somehow. Anyway we need to get her to a safe place right away,'' announced Sango. Koga **

**looked uncertain at first but looked at Kagome and said okay, but that she should stay with InuYasha for a while until he **

**can straighten out a few things with his tribe. So they carried Kagome to Kaede's hut to wait the arrival of the child.**

_**(Hey how was that chapter. I hope you liked it. Kind of confusing I guess a little bit but hey it is a start from a week off **_

_**right. So review and tell me what you think.)**_


	7. Chapter 7

Ch

**Ch. 7 The New Addition Recognition **

**It seemed like an eternity before Kagome finally went into labor and that is when the **

**screaming began. She screamed and screamed because her back was hurting her. **

**That was when Sango yelled, " InuYasha! Come here Kagome needs you to support **

**her back." "Um are you sure she needs me to come in there remember she thinks that **

**I betrayed her," replied InuYasha. "Oh just come in support her back and you don't **

**have to look at where the baby comes out just support her. This delivery isn't going **

**to be easy on so please for her," begged Sango. Finally InuYasha complied and went **

**in to a wailing Kagome. It seemed to go on for hours and the blood just wouldn't **

**seem to stop and it looked like for a little bit that Kagome wasn't going to make it **

**until InuYasha just started whispering in her ear soft encouragements and that **

**seemed to help her make through the rest of the labor until they heard the small cry **

**of a baby. Sango yelled happily, "Kagome you have a beautiful baby boy!" " I think I **

**will call him Inuka even though the father probably is Koga it was InuYasha that **

**helped me through labor. So there I do give you some sort of credit even though you **

**abandoned me," replied Kagome who, even through labor, is hypnotized. Kaede was **

**surprised and looked at Kagome with concern than saw the look in her eyes and was **

**startled at what she saw. What she saw was not Kagome's eyes but that of another **

**person. "So that is the reason why she has been acting so strangely," thought Kaede **

**to herself. "Hey guys I think it's time to let her rest. It has been a long day hasn't it? **

**So all of you shoo," announced Sango. So everyone left the hut to give Kagome so **

**time and rest. Yet however deep down Kagome is fully aware of what is going on and **

**is trying to fight it the hardest she can yet it seems that it isn't enough but she is **

**determined not to give up.**

_**(So there is chapter number 7. What do you think? DO you like it? I am sort of **_

_**making this up as I go. So please review me.)**_


	8. Chapter 8

AUTHOUR'S NOTE

AUTHOUR'S NOTE

Hey everyone just wondering if I could ask you guys a couple things. First do you think that I went a little overboard on Kenomaru's character? Just a little input would be just fine. I would really appreciate it if you take the time to review my story and tell me what I need to do. I am new at this I think that it is going good but what I think I really need is a new person's output on this story. So would you be as so kind as to look it over and let me know. Oh sorry it has taken me this long to update. I went on vacation last week. Thanks a whole bunch.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch

Ch. 9 Kenomaru's Plan and Kaede Reveals pt 2

With Kaede and the group they were trying to decide what to do and how to do it. "Okay you are trying to tell me that I am going to have to follow Kagome where ever she goes and hopefully figure out what is going am I correct?" asked InuYasha nervous that he might have to fight her. " Yes I am afraid you are and I think that if you know where to go we should do it tonight. I really think that we should," confirmed Kaede. After everyone agreed to do this they grabbed their stuff and began to follow InuYasha to find Kagome.

Meanwhile Kenomaru has begun to tell Kagome of his plan. " Well since you are curious about why I have abducted you and the reason I agreed I can tell you without being worried about anyone interrupting. First reason is because Koga asked me to brainwash you and make you fall in love with him but yet while I did this for him I also made it to where I can control your every move," gloated Kenomaru. "Yes, but why do you need me? Does this have anything to do with the sacred jewel?" asked Kagome. " That is part of it but the other part is because I need a strong priestess by my side and no I won't go to that Kikyo. She is dead and also she doesn't have the power that you do. Yes you weren't trained as long as she has but she is dead and needs souls constantly in her body. I mean why even waste the time when I have someone who is more powerful and more lovely anyway," remarked Kenomaru with a smirk. Inside her mind Kagome was all mixed up with so many emotions that she can't see straight than she noticed InuYasha's aura getting closer and closer with each step and decided enough was enough and summoned what little strength she had and forcing back Kenomaru enough to when InuYasha came up to her yelled, " InuYasha I love you so much that I could cry please hold me quick! Please!" InuYasha looked stunned but complied and ran up to hold her in his arms with a smile on his face and a song in his heart unaware of what is about to happen.

The End of Affections for Kagome pt. 1

_(Yes I am ending it right there for now. Yes there will be a sequel to this. I have it already planned. Warning you now that next story there will be two plots. So be prepared.)_


End file.
